"Gray"
"Gray" (Real name unknown), is an exile Toa of Sonics living in the wilderness of Mata Nui Biography Pre-RPG: Once upon a time she was a simple De-Matoran, a very unassuming character, always afraid of messing up, and mess up she did. She was granted her Toa power right in the middle of an emergency, and in attempting to stop it only made the damage worse. People died, property was destroyed, and she was squarely blamed for it. So she ran away, turning to self-imposed exile for her failure, not wanting to be shunned again. She began wandering the island, always steering away from established society, walking from one place to the next; drifting like a phantom between myth and reality. 2014: The Phantom and the Decay While visiting a Proto Drake living by Onu-Wahi's coast, she ran into Ak'rei'an worshipper Syvra. The Bo-Toa, in an act of spite, set a flock of Takea Sharks on the Proto Drake, and poisoned their meat with spores to inflict a painful death upon the Rahi. Unaware of this, the exile ended in what passed for her form of 'conversation' with him, where Syvra, after sneaking a paralyzing toxin into her body, attempted to appear helpful in order to trick her into joining him. Although it didn't come to fruition, 'Gray' as she'd been nicknamed, kept the rose Syvra had given her. The Phantom and the Recluse "Gray" also ran into a hermit Toa of Plantlife, who was possibly even more in touch with the wilds than herself. The two got along well, although Gray politely reclined the Recluse's offer to stay with him. They parted on friendly terms, however, and Gray moved on. The Phantom in the darkness Gray entered the treacherous realm of Mangaia, where she was injured by a Rahkshi that she barely managed to kill with her own life intact. She once again ran into Syvra, who had Venixa lead her to an exit, while giving her a different impression of Syvra than she herself had. Gray eventually reached Onu-Koro's doorstep, where she collapsed from attrition and her wounds geting to her. Ankarya and Dia (a Skakdi/Matoran Blacksmith Pair), also known as the Darksteel Duo, ran across her and got her to a hospital. When Gray awoke in the hospital she panicked, concerned she might have been imprisoned or condemned, but Onu-Koronan hospital nurse Kay got her to calm down, so she could be healed. Gray left with her thoughts in disarray, starting to wonder whether or not society really hated her for her failure. The search begins Gray reasoned that, although the civilized citizens of Mata Nui may not have hated her as much as she thought, she still didn't deserve to return to their world, and decided to go about finding that satisfaction. While venturing into the Po-Wahi port settlement of Ostia, she heard an announcer declare open season on the hunt for a wanted criminal. Feeling this was a good chance to start her redemption, she joined the crew. The hunt She remained on the sidelines during the group's first skirmish with Jazek Rehn's goons, but managed to befriend Infernavika crew member Mimira and her Kahu "Mistweaver". She later accompanied the group to Ta-Wahi Appearance and Tools Appearance She is a Toa with every sign of being at her physical peak; fit, slender and athletic of body shape, with a graceful, if rowdy, figure and a height slightly shorter than average. She has a body well-toned by outdoor life and sure movements that waste as little energy as possible, with quick, sharp eyes peering through her mask to assess any and all beings in her sight with great caution and a bit of fear. Her Kakama is shaped somewhat oddly; with the mask’s “cheeks” being less pronounced, giving it a sleeker appearance, also the mask’s top vent is missing. Equipment and Tools She carries a bow and arrows, and wields a Staff of Silence looted from a Rahkshi she has defeated. Her bow and quiver are usually slung on her back and her staff is usually held in her hands, but it can also be strapped to her back if she needs to, usually for long runs. She has a smaller knife for when that’s necessary and also carries some basic supplies; rope, lightstone, heatstone (w/container), assorted herbs, etc. Abilities and Traits Abilities She is a very capable fighter, but largely self-taught, with the exception of her bow and arrows, which she exhibits a lot of technique with. She’s quick, agile and fluid, and is very capable with her element and mask. Her fighting style is usually a blend of all the skills she has at her disposal. She’s a good pathfinder; in fact all her senses are sharpened to near-perfection (her hearing especially). She knows her way around most of the island, knows the wildlife and how to trick or trap it. She knows how to improvise stuff like fishing rods, temporary shelters and the like, all the marks of a true outdoorswoman. She has also learned many of the languages of the island’s Rahi, and is able to communicate with them quite well. She even has a few “animal friends” living around the island. Fighting Style She uses all of her skills to the fullest, but is not much of a dirty fighter Personality and Traits As should probably be expected, she is quiet and shy, reserved and a bit jumpy. She’s got a strong noble streak, and will act to defend anyone in need. She’s calm and peaceful, and under the right circumstances can actually be quite joyous and happy. She enjoys “socializing” with Rahi, often communicating with them to pass the time. She’s by no means a vegetarian, however, and still hunts Rahi for food, but in those cases she makes sure not to communicate with them. Relationships Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes TBA Trivia *Geardirector created this character on a whim during a time when most of his other characters were in partial limbo. Category:De-Toa Category:Toa Category:Characters